When I Nearly Lost Them
by scsweetxs
Summary: A short story that reflects upon Hatake Kakashi's thoughts the time when he was trapped under Zabu's trap and had to watch his team save him. I believe this was episode 15 or 16. RXR please and thanks.


Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto! Me only own this **particular** made up story. Do not steal because …. I said so! LoL!

Author notes: I am back again! Hah! I miss fanfiction too too much! And wow I have time although my grades may be suffering who cares! Just teasing! Well hope u like like! So read on! It's made just for your eyes!

When I Nearly Lost Them

Slowly…I saw the image crawling back into my mind as I lay on my bed. Inch by inch, without giving me a break. This cursed vision, as clear as the day it happened. How scared was I?

I have never been so afraid in my entire life. Not fearing for my life but rather for the ones I loved. I was so confident that I could defeat my enemy but what a terrible price I almost had to pay. Another life wasted, another life perishing, another twenty years in hell for me.

As the trap closed in on me, my worries only increased. The vision of the present smudged up and uncertainty surrounded me in this circular confinement. Slight fog marred by sight. The water rose and threatened to drown me. But I didn't need the water to drown me. I was already drowning in my fears.

For one thing certain I knew my fate was sealed, but no! Not for my three ninjas! They have a whole future ahead of them.

Kneeling on my knees and being helpless was one thing. I could die honorably if that was how Fate intended it to be, but kneeling on my knees, being helpless, and seeing my subordinates without a chance- That was living hell all over! All I could do was watch. No I was forced to watch.

My body was locked in this godforsaken position. My nerves, bones, muscles all stiff with this binding spell of Zabu's. Unable to defend for my team. I was held captive and a hostage of guilt and in a state of helplessness. How terrifying to be such a prisoner of such feelings again. Reviving nightmares of previous missions foretold the death of my ninjas. There was no way out. Not even my Sharingan can help me now.

My most patient and understanding and at the same time most helpless. My girl ninja, how she did her best to protect that old man. I wish I could simply appear right at the spot to protect her and take away all her insecurities. The boys, my gentleman boys, how they try to protect her at the same time battle for their life only to save me, not themselves. My life is worth nothing.

I would have sacrificed my life for them at any given moment, but I could not! My enemy, Zabu and his stupid replication is the only thing hindering me. What a stupid trap I have gotten myself into.

My "loudest and most surprising ninja" as I have nicked name him, boy was he hardheaded. To endure his stubbornness all the while being helpless alone could have killed me. I thought for sure he was a goner. My fear was unexplainable and indescribable at this point.

His stubbornness to never give up, using that replication technique persistently with all that effort, then to only discover that it was only to result in his death in one way or another. Either from exhaustion or not enough strength, and a broken dream of becoming the Great Hokage. That simply stabbed me right through the heart. I could only blame myself. All I wanted was nothing more but to break the shackle on my bondage and protect my ninjas.

Then my most reliable and creative ninja, using the various techniques which he had inherited and accumulated through his famous clan; his fire element blazing fireball, his complex footwork, his shadow windmill, can not even surpass this enemy. My hopes shattered for this fully potential team.

And Zabu, that wretched cretin! To ever place me in such a trap and helpless state. He will deserve his ending. I would not let him get away. I will never forget. Forgive you I may but forget this never!

The air around me grew tighter and thicker as this confinement became more compact. I tried to grasp for air. But my worries ate me. Madness consumed me. Frustration choked my spirit. Hopelessness blinded me.

But then I spied something. My two boys have learned the meaning of cooperation. At first it almost slipped past me. But Naruto's mischievous smile reopened the glimpse of hope that have since been lost. Then Sasuke's confident trust of his shuriken told me everything was all right.

A wonderful technique that only my team could have accomplished. Naruto's shadow technique combined with Sasuke's shadow windmill. My heart beamed with pride. And Sakura, faithful until the end! How she never left that old man's side.

From that time on, all three had my graces. They were already true ninjas, even if they were the lowest rank. They have already walked the path of giving up their lives for another during a mission. And what more could a ninja do, what more could a friend do, what more could a human do? This is but the ultimate sacrifice!

All three accomplished their goal. Then it was my turn. As my circular confinement broke apart, the first breath I took, I resolved to do anything and everything to protect my ninjas.

As Zabu's sword swung down, I caught the blade with my hands. The pain was nothing compared with the brutal hell that I just went through. The blade pushed against my skin. It etched into my hands, but I accepted it and grasped it with all my strength. This mark will be remembered. Just as Naruto stabbed himself to teach himself to never run away, this scar signified my endless protection for my ninjas!

Then everything was back to normal.

I wanted to run towards my ninjas and hug them but a true ninja never showed his emotions. For now I still have them in my protection. And I can sleep peacefully again as the images dissolve into thin thin air.

Author more notes: March 18, 2005:

Been writing more Naruto stories. Yup yup I suppose it is my new thing. Teen titans hmmm… usually I write long stories for that series and well I don't have 3 hours a day to devote it to. I got only an hour a day to devote to writing and usually that only gives me enough time to write short stories and Naruto stories fit this time gap. I don't know. Maybe I'll consider doing teen titans again but if it gets to be too much just wait until summer! Besides that's just around the corner! Look it is already march! LoL! Well happy living. O yea planning to update perhaps twice a week! **PERHAPS**!

Over and Out.

scsweetxs


End file.
